


Bridge Between Worlds

by nowimhere



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Fights, Mages, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimhere/pseuds/nowimhere
Summary: While on a mission with Team Natsu, Lucy and the rest get separated and attacked. Later on, she is saved by a group of strangers who are lost and stranded in Fior. To thank them for saving her she volunteers to help them get to wherever they are heading which turns out to be harder than she originally thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bridge Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Beware chapters tend to be short

3rd Person's POV:  
It was a lovely morning and Lucy was walking towards the meet-up spot she was told to go to after her part of the job was finished. And Lucy did a good job if she did say so herself (and she did), and while she was walking, she heard an explosion from the direction she was going towards. 'Oh no my friends!' was the only thought in her mind when she took off to help. When she arrived she saw Natsu fighting some unknown man who was twice his size and wearing a cloak to hide his features, she called out to Natsu and was about to help him when there was a bolt of lightning shot at her. Unable to dodge the incoming attack she took it full force and fell into a heap on the ground. Natsu called Happy and told him to get her as far away from there as he can "Aye Sir!" was Happy's reply and with that, he picked up the paralyzed girl and flew away.

Lucy's POV:  
'It hurts so much is this how it normally feels when a person gets struck by lightning?' I can tell that my thoughts were muddled, and I heard a pained cry, "Happy!" together we fell as we were attacked again by the unknown mages. Grabbing Happy I started to run away from the mage as he followed us, others grouping up with him to get me and Happy. Soon enough when we were far away enough to summon one of my spirits "Gate of the clock I open thee. Horologium!" "Hello, Miss Lucy what seems to be the problem" I hand Happy to Horologium and tell him, "Keep him safe and take him back to Natsu, if he is still fighting wait until he finishes or go back to the spirit realm with hi and ill call you when we finish." Horologium looks at me as I told him all of this "Of course Miss Lucy." He said with a determined tone as he runs towards Natsu. As soon as he left, I ran in the opposite direction to protect my friends, soon enough I was found again by the now very large group of mages and start to run even faster. 'Good thing I have enough stamina to run still' small thoughts invaded my mind as I continued to deflect the different magical attacks, this went on for hours despite the extreme fatigue and wounds caused by attacks that I couldn't deflect. Despite all that, I made it far away enough to catch my breath, 'Wow am I low on magic' it was exhausting trying to defend myself with all my magic focused on continuing to hold open Horologium's gate. 'This is becoming more and more of a challenge.' I thought as I suddenly heard a twig snap from behind, and though I will never admit it I let out a quiet string of curses as I ran away as quick as I could.

~TIMESKIP~

It has been two days since all of this happened, and I was now lost, and can you blame me? I am out of magic and wounded so badly that I can't even defend myself from anything. 'Wow the next time I'm attacked is probably going to be the last, isn't it? I wonder how everyone else is, did Happy get back to Natsu ok?' I was so lost in thought that I did not even hear the people shouting, "Here she is, I found her!" And just to make things better I couldn't even dodge the magic shot at me. 'What's with the damn lightning mage anyways!' That was the last thought I had before I fell to the ground and blacked out.

Dark Mages' POV:  
"We finally got her!" the rest agreed with the mage that shouted that. It had taken them 3 days to finish their mission this girl did not help them in any way too, running around and helping her guildmates from the shadows 'Damn Fairy Tail.' "Sir what should we do with her, she will eventually regain her magic if we wait too long?" "Hmm let me think for a second." 'That man was the lightning mage that was one of the few that actually managed to hit her,' He thought for a bit longer and finally decided "How about we throw her off that cliff that's over there" he jutted his thumb into the direction of a cliff that was a good distance away but not that far. "After we drop her off, we can go find the rest of those fairy's that managed to get away." The rest of the mages nodded in agreement at that statement, of course, they did it sounded like a good idea to them too "Sir!" "You there," he points to the lightning mage, "You were the one who got the most hits in do you want to do the honors?" The lightning mage smiled at him and said, "It would be my pleasure, sir." With that, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and proceeded to walk to the steep ledge with the rest of the mages behind him.

They reached the cliff and dropped her on the ground with a flourish to admire the wounded fairy, "Sir I have a favor to ask," The man who responded with a nod raised his brow so he knew that he was allowed to speak. "May I shock her off the edge?" He held a dark gleam in his eye, the man in charge agreed to if he took her out. With a smile on his face, the lightning mage charged up for a big attack kicked her off the edge, and shot his biggest attack as she fell while laughing with the rest of his group at the poor fairy's misfortune. And no one noticed a small group below the cliff running towards the falling girl.


End file.
